Leopold Fitz (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Alistair Fitz (father); Unnamed mother; Deke Shaw (alternate reality grandson) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Lighthouse | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Scottish | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Engineer of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = 2 PHDs and youngest to graduate Sci-tech with Jemma Simmons | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Scotland | Creators = Joss Whedon; Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = | HistoryText = Origin and early years Leo was a socially awkward S.H.I.E.L.D. tech specialist. But despite his awkwardness, he got along remarkably well with his research partner, Jemma Simmons. The two of them were stated to be similar to inseparable siblings. He was recruited by Agent Phil Coulson to be a part of his new team along with Simmons. After it was revealed that Hydra had been within S.H.I.E.L.D. since its formation, agent Ward, a member of Coulson's team, helped them infiltrate and secure the Hub. When Garrett, Ward's mentor, was exposed as a Hydra agent, Ward assisted him in escaping custody by killing Victoria Hand. He then went on to springing Raina from prison, and raid the Fridge. However, as the hard drive he stole containing information on GH.325 required for Garrett was encrypted by Skye, Ward was forced to go undercover to get her to decrypt it. For a time, his ploy worked, but as Agent Koenig was close to uncovering NSA surveillance of the Fridge, which would've exposed Ward's involvement in the raid, he was forced to kill Koenig and hide his body. Skye soon finds Koenig and realized Ward's true allegiance. Despite this reveal Skye left with Ward to not raise suspicion, having left a note telling the truth for the team to find. Coulson's team was able to track Ward and Garrett to Cuba, where Fitz and Simmons were captured. Fitz managed to use an EMP on Garrett's implants, bringing him close to death. In response Ward was ordered to kill the two scientists, which he attempted by jettisoning them from the Bus. Despite being stuck at the bottom of the ocean, the two scientists were able to brainstorm a way to break out of the container and swim to the surface. Unfortunately, they only had enough oxygen for one person, so Fitz decides to sacrifice himself, confessing how he truly felt for Simmons. Nonetheless, Simmons drags Fitz all the way to the surface, where they are rescued by Nick Fury himself, having found them through their makeshift beacon. Simmons was put in a depressurization tank while Fitz was given to a medical team. Simmons then gave the Bus' location to Fury, who went to assist Coulson. Later, Simmons reunited with her teammates at the Playground, where they are introduced to Eric's identical twin, Billy. Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. Shortly after Coulson took up his responsibilities as the director of the newly reformed S.H.I.E.L.D, Simmons left the team. This caused Fitz, who was already brain damaged from his near-death experience, to become increasingly mentally unstable, even hallucinating that Simmons was still by his side. Due to his deteriorating mental state, Coulson believed Fitz would never be able to successfully develop cloaking technology for the Bus, and had Skye, May, and Trip recover a Quinjet with cloaking technology the military took from S.H.I.E.L.D. instead. Fitz was later tasked to develop a means to stop Carl Creel, a Hydra assassin who had the ability to absorb any substance into his body and transform the molecules of his body into that substance. However, due to the damage to his brain, Fitz struggled to convey his ideas to the people working for him, including the mechanic Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, leading to frequent outbursts of rage. With Mack's help, Fitz was able to point them to a device he envisioned before his brain damage. Although he and Mack began to bond over their work, Fitz was still mentally unstable as he continued to hallucinate Simmons' presence around the Playground. While Coulson led his team to retrieve Donnie Gill, Fitz and Mack stayed behind at the Playground. Fitz took this opportunity to investigate their "asset" in Vault D that was being kept secret from him, only to find it was none other than Ward. Fitz started to break in front of the man who almost killed him, so he cut off the oxygen to Ward's cell so he could do to him what had happened to Fitz during his brush with death. Fitz stopped torturing his prisoner when he told Ward everyone else was on the hunt for Donnie, and Ward warned them that Hydra would try and reactive Gill as a brainwashed agent. Later, Coulson reprimanded Fitz for what he did to Ward, and revealed to him that Simmons was working undercover as a scientist for Hydra. Although he had been bonding with Mack, Fitz continued to struggle with socializing with his fellow teammates. When an impostor posing as Agent May sabotaged the Bus with a computer virus, Fitz realized the plane was going to explode. As the rest of the team split up to try and repair the damage already done, Fitz and Hunter headed to the heart of the plane's computer systems to stop the virus. However, the damage to Fitz's motor skills made him incapable of manually restarting the systems, forcing him to instruct Hunter on how to do this. With Hunter's help, Fitz was able to stop the virus moments before the plane exploded. Later on, Hunter arrived on the plane with beers for himself, Fitz and Mack. Fitz reluctantly accepted the beer, noticed his hallucination of Simmons was no longer there, and, although he had no stories about an ex, told them about a girl who had rejected him. After Simmon returned from her undercover mission, Fitz was mad at her for leaving, but, in the months that followed, they started to get along again. As Fitz's condition seemed to get better, they started to work together more and they aided the team in their search for the Kree City, but during this mission Skye went through Terrigenesis and the way they should handle her new-found powers opened a new rift between them. When their base was attacked by another S.H.I.E.L.D. faction led by Robert Gonzales, he asked Fitz to unlock the Nick Fury's Toolbox, which he believed contained information on superhumans that Fury had kept hidden. Although Fitz wouldn't help, Jemma told Gonzales she would try to unlock, much to Fitz's sadness. However, Jemma had noticed Fitz departed the Playground with the Toolbox, leaving her with a replica behind. Gonzales and Coulson later came to an understanding; Gonzales aided Coulson's team in infiltrating Hydra's Arctic base to rescue Enhanced prisoners in exchange for Coulson unlocking the Toolbox for him. Upon unlocking it, Coulson revealed that Fury was alive. After the Avengers defeated Ultron, Coulson reunified the two factions into one organization with Coulson as its rightful director, while Gonzales' became the S.H.I.E.L.D. emissary to the Inhuman leader, Jiaying (who was also Skye's birth mother). Despite his peaceful intentions, Jiaying betrayed Gonzales, smashing a Terrigen crystal containing Diviner metal and thus unleashing the mist that slowly petrified Gonzales. He pulled a handgun from his jacket and attempted to use it, but couldn't. Jiaying then took the gun from his hand and shot herself in the left shoulder twice, using it to the effect to make it look like S.H.I.E.L.D came for a fight. War Against the Inhumans A war between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans culminated and Jiaying's hatred for humankind led her to attack her own daughter when she sided with S.H.I.E.L.D., which led to Jiaying's husband, Calvin Zabo, turning against her and killing her. Jiaying's actions would, however, have long lasting consequences, because her Terrigen Crystals (that Skye had knocked into the sea) would be dissolved at the bottom of the sea, leading to people carrying dormant Inhuman genes developing super-human abilities when injesting the fish affected. After the War against the Inhumans, Simmons was asked by a nervous Fitz to have dinner with him, but she found herself teleported to an alien world after being swallowed by the Kree Monolith. Maveth and Hive After Jemma Simmons' sudden and unexpected disappearance, Fitz discovered that she had been swallowed by the monolith and started researching a way to get her back. Fitz realised the monolith was capable of transporting matter to a different place and received assistance from an Asgardian, Professor Randolph, who confirmed that an old castle in England was related to their mystery. Finally, after months of trying to find Simmons, Fitz and team rescued her by opening a portal to another planet, Maveth (where she was trapped), and pulling her back through to Earth. The machine capable of opening the portal was destroyed during this event. Fitz helped Simmons recover from her ordeal and was shocked to discover that Simmons had spent months living with another man, Will. Fitz confronted Simmons about her possible feelings for Will and then shared a kiss with Simmons. The duo later discovered that Will appeared to have been sent to Maveth by Hydra. Fitz and Simmons were later captured by Hydra and taken back to the castle in England where they were asked to explain what they know about the portal to Maveth and how it would be used to return to Earth. When Simmons was threatened, Fitz agreed to go through the portal to Maveth with Grant Ward and the rest of the Hydra team. Fitz escaped from Ward who was later killed by Coulson and found Will who was controlled by Hive, the very creature Hydra had been trying to bring back to Earth. Fitz and team returned to Earth but Hive also returned in Grant Ward's body. Fitz and Simmons later learned that Hive essentially existed as a sentient swarm of parasites and when they realised Hive was able to control Daisy and other Inhumans, they travelled to Romania to find Dr. Holden Radcliffe to look for advice, but after Radcliffe heard Fitz out, Daisy attacked Fitz while she was under Hive's control. Thankfully, Fitz and Simmons developed a cure for Hive's parasites and cured Daisy. Hive was later tricked into being sent into space and finally destroyed. Aida and The Framework Fitz discovered that Dr. Radcliffe had been working on an extremely advanced A.I. named Aida, based on his work on Life-Model Decoys (or LMDs). When Fitz, Coulson and Robbie (Ghost Rider) were trapped in another dimension, Aida was able to read the powerful book known as the Darkhold and create a portal to help them come back to their normal dimension. However, the Darkhold's power corrupted Aida and she started thinking for herself, putting others in danger. When a physical LMD version of Aida was defeated and decapitated after attacking the team , Fitz got assistance from Radcliffe to prepare for examining what remained of Aida's body, not realising that Radcliffe was not on their side. In secret, Radcliffe and Aida were testing an early version of The Framework (a highly realistic but simulated reality). Fitz found out what Radcliffe had been up to and took the betrayal especially hard as he looked up to Radcliffe as something of a father figure. He shot Radcliffe, revealing him to be an LMD. Fitz, unable to decipher the LMD Radcliffe's code, started questioning him, leading the LMD Radcliffe to purposely upset Fitz by making comments about Fitz' father and how Radcliffe knew him well. Fitz ended up opening the LMD's head to find a replica of a fully functioning human brain, hinting that Aida and other LMD-related designs may have been more advanced than he expected. When the team (except for Daisy and Simmons) was later captured by Aida and Radcliffe, they were plugged into the Framework where they experienced an alternate reality having no memory of their actual lives. Daisy and Simmons then entered the Framework to save the team and were not affected by the loss of memory. In this simulated reality, the main regrets of the person entering the simulation had been removed from their life, often leading their life in a completely different direction. It was revealed that, in the Framework, Fitz was known as "The Doctor", a cold and cruel man placed at a high-ranking position in Hydra influenced by having a relationship with his father (something that did not exist in real life). Daisy was horrified when she saw this version of Fitz performing painful and immoral experiments on Inhumans, but was unable to stop him as she did not have her powers in The Framework. Fitz was in a relationship with Aida's Framework persona, Madame Hydra, where they both thrived off each other's cruel behaviour towards S.H.I.E.L.D. and Inhumans. After Madame Hydra got upset about the sighting of Simmons entering the Framework, Fitz showed no hints at any memory of Simmons and helped to scour the area to find her and capture her. After some time with no luck, Fitz captured Mack and his simulated daughter, Hope, instead and questioned them, but only comes to the same conclusion that Simmons died at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Madame Hydra admits that Simmons must have crossed over from "the other place" where S.H.I.E.L.D. beat Hydra and treated Madame Hydra as less than human. The rest of the team found Radcliffe in The Framework where he pleaded for mercy and explained that Aida had already killed his physical body so he and Agnes were trapped inside the Framework indefinitely. He explains where Aida and Anton Ivanov were in the real world on an oil rig but they are interrupted when Fitz and Madame Hydra arrived. The team managed in time to see Madame Hydra becoming enraged when Radcliffe called her "Aida" with her explaining that she never wanted to be referred to as "artificial" again. Fitz held Agnes hostage at gunpoint while Grant Ward was hidden with the team, ready to fire his sniper rifle to take down Fitz when they gave the word. Radcliffe begged Fitz not to harm Agnes, trying to get Fitz to remember what was really happening while, at the same time, Simmons begged Ward not to harm Fitz, however Fitz shot and killed Agnes, causing Simmons to cry out in shock, blowing their cover and forcing the team to flee. After getting back to the lab, Fitz approached Daisy to carry out further tests and question her as to Jeffrey Mace's (now known as The Patriot) whereabouts. Again, Fitz did not listen to anything regarding the Framework being anything other than real life. Radcliffe called out to Daisy from the next cell, describing what Fitz did to Agnes. May, under Fitz and Madame Hydra's orders, attacked the team at The Playground and Jeffrey Mace was killed. However, May realised that this was not what she wanted and showed remorse. While Fitz and Madame Hydra celebrated Mace's death, May exposed Daisy to Terrigen to give her back her powers. Fitz was shocked to find that May had helped Daisy to break out of her cell and that Madame Hydra had been attacked in the process, receiving an injury to her spine. Madame Hydra told Fitz to forget about the betrayal and worry about working on "Project Looking Glass" which would enable her to obtain a living body in the real world, free from her programming. Simmons realised that Alistair has been the negative fatherly influence that has caused Fitz' drastic change and killed him, allowing Fitz to hear what was happening via a phone call. This sends Fitz into a spiral of rage. Fitz found and shot Simmons in the leg but was attacked by Radcliffe and forced to exit the Framework and return to his normal body in the real world. With his memories of the real world returning, Fitz felt insurmountable guilt and shock about what he had done while in the Framework. Despite everything that had happened, Fitz stopped the team from attacking Aida when they found her (now human) body in real life. Aida revealed new powers and teleported herself and Fitz away. Appearing on a beach with Aida, Fitz confronted her about everything that happened in the Framework, where Aida said that she only gave him a relationship with his father and that everything else was Fitz' decision. Aida teleported them to an apartment similar to the one they shared in the Framework in hopes that Fitz will feel more comfortable, but noticed that he was too upset after everything that happened in the Framework. She apologised to him and agreed to help save his friends, however, Simmons didn't trust either of them when they showed up and the team locked them in a containment unit to prevent teleporting. Aida became enraged and upset when she realised that Fitz was still in love with Simmons, but they were interrupted when General Talbot brought in a crew to capture them. Aida defended herself and Fitz by using her teleporting powers to dispatch Talbot's team where she revealed that she was also immune to mortal injury. She escaped and re-united with Ivanov where she announced that she wanted Fitz and S.H.I.E.L.D. to suffer. A guilt-ridden Fitz admitted that he experimented on Inhumans in the Framework and that Aida must have received powers from them in the real world. During their next encounter with Aida, Robbie Reyes returned, inflicting a wound on Aida while using his Ghost Rider abilities. The team later tricked Aida into believing she had beaten them, but Coulson revealed that he had temporarily borrowed the Spirit of Vengeance and became the Ghost Rider to kill her. Preventing Earth's Destruction After being separated from the rest of his friends when they were abducted by Enoch, Fitz was arrested by the U.S. military for his supposed involvement in the attempted assassination of General Glenn Talbot. He was taken to a high-security military facility, where he was kept and interrogated for six months. He was able to send a coded message to Lance Hunter, who arrived disguised as Fitz' lawyer and broke him out by blowing a hole in the interrogation room. They escaped and were able to track down Enoch, who revealed himself to be a sentient Chronicom who had been observing humanity for 30,000 years sent Fitz's friends to the year 2091 to fulfill a prophecy. Enoch took Fitz and Hunter to meet Robin Hinton, "the Seer" who had prophesied the Earth's impending destruction. Enoch then took Robin, her mother Polly, Fitz, and Hunter to the Lighthouse, a bunker build to withstand an earth-shattering cataclysm. Enoch told Fitz that there was a way for him to rejoin his friends in the future and cryogenically froze him in the pod that he then took on his spaceship to the orbit of Jupiter, where they would survive the Earth's destruction and wait for 74 years. Alternate Timelines While one version of Fitz went forward into the future, this was made more complicated by the fact that the team returned to the current timeline with Fitz and created something of a time paradox. Fitz had returned from the future but another version of Fitz was already frozen and awaiting his time to wake in the future. This time paradox was forcibly resolved, however, when the Fitz from the future was trapped in collapsing debris and died from his injuries. Mack and May attempted to save this version of Fitz but realised they were too late and simply comforted him until he passed. While the team mourned the future version of Fitz, they already started planning on how to retrieve the current timeline version of Fitz who would still be frozen in space. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Formerly, Fitz suffered from speech and motor skills impediments due to his brain damage. The brain damage also caused Fitz to experience hallucinations; during the time that Simmons was undercover with HYDRA, Fitz hallucinated that she was still there, offering him help in the lab, though these hallucinations subsided when she returned. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Iain De Caestecker portrays Leo Fitz as a regular character in the television series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Leo Fitz is described as an attractive nerd and a weapon/tech specialist. * Due to the Time Travel in Season 5, the original Fitz only appears during the fifth episode of that season, while the rest of them feature his alternate reality counterpart from the timeline where the Earth was destroyed. After his death in the season finale, the rest of the characters went to wake the original Fitz from his cryo-sleep, indicating he will continue to appear in the future seasons. | Trivia = * He is a Level 5 Agent. * Fitz and Simmons graduated from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy in 2004. * Fitz can speak Hebrew. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Леопольд Фитц (199999) Category:Scientists Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 5 Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Government Agents Category:Memory Disorders Category:2013 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Multilingual Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Separate pages Category:Dissociative Identity Disorder